No Way Out?
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander is in the Magic Box alone playing with the weapons. He accidently puts a hole in the wall. Enter Spike. Things go from bad to worse. Or do they?


Title: No Way Out?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander is in the Magic Box alone playing with the weapons. He accidently puts a hole in the wall. Enter Spike. Things go from bad to worse. Or do they?  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5. No Anya  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #420 from tamingthemuse- Flail

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Giles should have known better than to leave Xander alone. Bad things happened when Xander was left alone. They all knew this. But no Giles asked Xander to mind the Magic Box while he went patrolling with Buffy. Giles said something about ex watcher/slayer bonding.

As soon as they duo had left Xander headed for the back room towards the weapons. Giles never let him use them. All he ever really got was a water gun, stake and a cross and on occasion a sword. There were so many other weapons he could be using if Giles would only give him a chance.

The first weapon Xander grabbed was a flail. He didn't understand why Giles had one but maybe one day Xander would need to know how to use it. Carefully he had picked it up by the wooden handle. It was actually lighter than it looked. He brought his arm up and began to swing it around and around. Ten seconds later it flew right out of his hand and hit the wall leaving a huge hole in it.

"Shit!" Xander yelled and rushed over to inspect the damage. He couldn't believe that happened. Well he could but that wasn't the point now was it? Xander looked around for something he could put in front to hide the hole but anything he moved Giles would notice as soon as he walked in. He was going to be in so much trouble!

"Well, well, well, look what the idiot did," Spike said from the door jam.

Xander flung around almost falling on his ass. He hadn't heard the door chime. "Spike! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see act like a jackass," Spike retorted. He sauntered into the room and went to look over the damage. "Watcher's going to be pissed."

"Spike, you can't tell him!" Xander said trying to sound menacing but really he sounded like a scared kid.

Spike raised an eyebrow at Xander. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because we both know Giles will give me that look. You know the one where he thinks I'm a complete idiot and he doesn't understand half the time why I'm even here!" Xander said clearly getting upset. "I'm always messing up. One of these times he's going to tell me not to even bothering showing up."

"He wouldn't do that," Spike said no longer being an ass. "You're like one of his kids."

"Yeah, I'm like the step kid. A packaged deal. No replacements," Xander said.

Spike looked at Xander for several minutes and he realized that Xander really believed that. "Out of you lot you're not the only one that fucks up. On average how many times a week does Red screw up a spell? And the slayer how many times does she get in over her head because she is too proud to ask for help?"

"I guess you're right," Xander said. "Still Giles is going to be mad at me and I don't really have the money to pay for the repairs."

For the second time that night Xander was startled when Giles's voice boomed from behind him. "What the bloody hell happened?" His eyes were glued to the damage that was done. When he tore his eyes away they shifted from Xander to Spike.

With his shoulders hunched Xander opened his mouth to confess.

"I did it," Spike said. He took out a cigarette and lit it. "Got a little over zealous with the flail."

Both Giles and Xander stared at Spike. Finally Giles put his hands on his hips. "You will be paying for the damages."

Spike snorted. "Yeah, right, mate." He blew out a puff of smoke.

"What are you doing here, Spike?" Giles asked annoyed. Of course Spike wouldn't pay for the damages. One he had no money and two he was an evil, soulless vampire.

"Just came to see if there were any baddies in need of an arse kicking," Spike replied with a feral grin.

Giles glared. "No. Now if you and Xander don't mind I'd like to clean this mess up and go home."

"See you, Giles. I can try to help fix the hole if you want?" Xander asked, hoping that his offer would be accepted.

"Yes, thank you, Xander. I'm afraid I'm all thumbs when it comes to tools," Giles said. He gave Xander a smile before once more kicking them out.

Once they stood outside the shop Xander turned to look at Spike. "Why did you do that? I mean why didn't you throw me under the bus?"

"I know what it's like being the black sheep in the flock," Spike replied. He threw what was left of his cigarette away. "Doesn't mean I'm going to save your arse every time you screw up. I've got my own life." Without another word Spike spun around and headed off in the direction of his crypt.

Xander blinked multiple times. Spike had just been nice to him… kind of. He really hoped the world wasn't ending again.

The End


End file.
